The Heart Darlings
The Heart Darlings are a magical girl OC team created by Sarah West. Description The Heart Darlings are a group of teen girls who use their powers of love and justice to protect the world from evil forces. Members *Anna King *Wendy Oakes *Maddie Leigh *Rebecca Harris *Hayley Graham *Emma Reynolds *Sophie Darling Personalities Anna Anna is the leader of the group. She is a nerdy, but fun-loving, smart, and reliable person. She loves to read, hear stories, and hang out with her friends. She is secretly athletic when it comes to using her powers for protecting herself and others. She is also brave, adventurous, and kind. She is willing to fight for her friends and is very patient and dedicated. She knows how to balance reading and practicing her skills in a day of hanging out with her friends. Wendy Wendy is a spirited, smart, kind and playful girl, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for the bravery. She is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, and her greatest passion is art. Artistic and spirited, Wendy constantly keeps herself wrapped up in many activities and crafts. Her highly curious nature and sense of adventure make her yearn to discover what life really is. She is a contemporary girl with a true balance of sweetness and assertiveness. She is always not afraid to step outside of her comfort zone and take on the unknown to experience her dreams. Despite being hesitant at times, she pushes herself forward to pursue her ambitions. Maddie Maddie is cheerful, brave, stubborn, and hates boredom. She lives by her own rules, and there is nothing that can stop her. She loves adventures and freedom, and she is the kind of person that can't stay in one place for more than one minute. Maddie might seem a little narcissistic, and she loves receiving compliments, but she is a great friend that anyone can count on. Rebecca If there's one person in the world who could befriend anyone, it's Rebecca. She has a very friendly and laid-back personality. She is patient and considerate, but does not sugarcoat her message or allows anyone to walk over her. She is almost never outright mean, but she is passionate about friendship, and will defend her friends fiercely. Hayley Hayley is spunky, rebellious, and helpful. She is very creative and always comes up with new ideas. However, she has a short temper and can be easily annoyed. Her temper and mischievousness often get her into some trouble. Despite that, her friends love her for her many talents, which her curiosity lends a hand to. She doesn't like having people disrupt her friendships. It's also very hard for her to abide by rules, as she hates being told what to do. She tends to get jealous when she isn't being paid attention to by her friends, but she always has their best interest at heart and look out for them, no matter what. Emma Emma is quiet and wise, and one of the most intelligent members of the group. Her friends rely on her to give the facts and be the mature one even in the stupidest of situations. She takes pride in being the person everyone goes to for an answer and in doing what she thinks will most benefit those around her. She rules with her head instead of her heart which makes her reliable in difficult situations and her maturity often earns her the respect of those in positions of authority. But she has quite a few weak points, such as her expressiveness and inner insecurities. Because of her maturity and intellect, she sometimes finds it difficult to connect with other people her age. Instead of trying to find a middle ground, she often closes herself off, reasoning that no one will understand and that it can sometimes be hard for her to explain herself to someone without accidentally hurting or offending them. Despite this, she understands that others around her are willing to listen and that she doesn't have to deal with everything on her own. It can be hard for Emma to open up to people when she isn't normally accustomed to doing so, but she has been learning by starting small. Sophie Sophie is full of imagination, life and youth. She is self assured, adventurous and fearless. She has an active fantasy life, and loves stories that fuel her imaginative spirit. When she brings her creativity into a project, the results tend to range from disastrous to successful. She is also youthful and mischievous, but always tries her best to succeed in life and achieve her dreams. Trivia Gallery The_Pink_Heart_Darling.png|Anna Orange_Heart_Darling.png|Wendy Blue_Heart_Darling.png|Maddie 3F062EC8-AB70-419E-913A-D5DCF2DE4D77.png|Rebecca Yellow_Heart_Darling.png|Hayley Black_Heart_Darling.png|Emma Green_Heart_Darling.png|Sophie Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs